Frictions Basket
by kokokandy
Summary: In a world filled filled with friction, anger and pain, happiness seems impossible. Can the power of love overcome the challenges and overthrow the curse?
1. Indescribable Pain

**Enjoy the story!**

Tohru sobbed, crouching near the bush of the garden helplessly. The sharp, metal chains scratched across her delicate skin.

"Stop crying, you witch. You deserve this," A jealous, mean voice said behind her. " What a idiot! The Prince Yuki Fan Club warned you a million times not to hang out with him. But you continued. So you have the following consequences!"

Tohru turned around feebly. Tears rolled in fountains down her cheeks. "Now," Motoko continued with satisfaction "Now I have that Yankee and Demon Lord out of the way, I can get down to my final plans."

Oh, no. Tohru thought. That does not sound good, Mom. What can I do? Even her strong memories of her mother couldn't revive her.

Tohru winced. She was covered from head to toe in bruises, scratches and blood. The spiky chain was killing her. Motoko and her gang had tortured her for the last weeks. It wasn't always this bad. At first it was just a little teasing. Afterwards, they began shoving her in the corridors. But after that, things became more bleak. Spreading rumors. Mean notes in her bag.

Eventually, it became torture. Stuff that really mattered. Things like getting whacked by a tennis raquet and dripping ink into her lunch unseen.

"Stand up, you weakling." Motoko ordered. Tohru could barely limp. Motoko sharply yanked her up by her wrist and dragged her across the rock hard concrete. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Tohru squealed.

"You scream again, and you're dead." Motoko growled, and gave her two powerful kicks in the back. That did it. Tohru fell to the floor as Motoko whacked her ten times in a row with a tennis raquet.

As she dragged Tohru across the basketball court, there was a loud rustling in the trees.

"ONEE CHAN!" Kisa yelled before trying to escape.

However, the little girl was no match for Motoko. She grabbed Kisa by the wrist and chained her arms with Tohru's.

(Meanwhile)

Yuki frowned, confused. Tohru had agreed to meet with Uo chan and Hana chan with the members of the Sohma family by the lockers. He and Kyo had already tried to find her. They'd checked every level four times. Also, Uo and Hana were missing. Could they be together?

Kyo stalked through the hall, worried. "Seen Tohru?" Yuki asked

Kyo shook his head angrily, "Not a trace of her!"

The two of them continued to walk in opposite directions. Yuki caught the elevator.

I wonder where she cou -

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Kyo jumped and raced over to the window. That was the most blood chilling scream he had ever heard!

"TOHRU!?"

His mouth hung wide open. It was absolutely unbelievable. It took him all the willpower to not catapult down from the building and crush Motoko into bloody pulp.

Kyo reached into his backpack and hurriedly fished out his phone. Dialing Yuki's number, he waited, impatiently.

Finally! That idiotic rat answers! He thought.

"Kyo?"

"YUKI! You dang rat!? Where were you? All this time you've lingered about not answering the call! I found Tohru! Now Motoko's gone with her! It's your fault you didn-"

"Shut up, stupid cat," Kyo cringed with fury. His voice was so annoying! "Wait. Did you say Motoko?"

"Motoko Minagawa! And she's planning to do something horrible to Tohru," Kyo snapped.

"What?" Yuki asked curiously.

"I honestly have absolutely no idea," Kyo answered "Anyway, she also took Kisa."

"Kisa?!"

"Okay, I tell the others, bye," Yuki mumbled.

The OTHERS?! Kyo thought angrily. No! He didn't want to go with that brat Hiro or Mr. Cheery Rabbit! What was Yuki thinking?


	2. A Thirst for Revenge

Kyo groaned as the people arrived. NO! Why hadn't he just leapt down and killed Motoko on his own? What did he do to deserve this? Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a jumping Momiji. What an idiot! Being so jumping happy when Tohru was strewn with bruises!

"I found Saki and Arisa. They're locked inside 7D. Minami's guarding the door." Haru explained.

"How do we get past her?" Hiro asked anxiously. All he could think of was a crying Kisa being bullied by a large, idiotic girl.

"Isn't Minami 'Yuki crazy'?" Kyo asked. "No offence, Prince Girly, but Tohru's being killed right now because of you. So hurry up and admit it!"

"Stupid cat, shut up!" Yuki ordered, irritated.

"Crossdressing Rat!"

"Kyon-kitty!"

"Princess Cheese!"

"Little miss Kitten!"

"Not now!" Hatsuharu yelled."He started it," both Yuki and Kyo snapped. Haru shook his head in disbelief. The two of them instantly shut up. The group devised a complicated plan to get Kisa and Tohru back.

(Outside 7D)

Yuki was the first to swing into action. I can't believe I'm actually doing this, he thought. He would never, ever, in real life, offer to take a girl who was literally involved in murdering his friend for a romantic walk. But this was for Tohru.

"Minami?" He asked gently, in mock nervousness. "Minami, is that you? I just wanted to tell you something,"

Minami nodded. Yuki's talking to me! She thought. Her head went blank. She literally lost one hundred IQ points.

Minami sighed. The fan club rules mean't she couldn't talk to Yuki unless two other members of the fan club were there. But - nobody would know!

If only Hana chan and Uo chan knew this was just a bluff. They gasped and their mouths hung open so wide that the Sohmas could literally see inside their throats!

"I. Love. You." Yuki whispered. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Y-y-ye-yes, S-S-So-Soh-Sohma-k-kun," Minami managed to stutter. Yuki stuggled, straining for sincere-looking eyes. It worked. Minami was totally spellbound. The two silently walked away from the corridor.

Kyo was next to strike. He threw off his bracelet, and began to transform. Hana shuddered and Arisa screamed in terror as Kyo's skin erupted a murky brown and his eyes turned a piercing purple.

Kyo smashed the glass window with ease. He slid the Juzu bracelet back into place, and became human again.

"DID YUKI JUST ASK MINAMI OUT?!" Arisa screamed. She was freaking out.

"It was pretend." Hiro snapped.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Momiji cheered.

"This isn't play-time, Momiji!" Kyo yelled, punching him on the head, " And it certainly wasn't a show!"

"Waaaaaa! Kyo hit me!" Momiji yelled.

"Shush,"Hiro snapped.

"Wait! But how-" Hana-chan asked, cut off. "So that was why," she whispered darkly. "Your signals are far more different than other people,"

"What are they going to do to Tohru?"

"Apparantly, that Motoko bastard wants to torture her, then throw her off the roof! I think she said something about ink and lead,"

(Outside the building)

Yuki gave a sigh of relief at the fact Minami was going to be kept buzy. He'd made sure his footprints went around in circles. A idiot like her deserved it.

Suddenly, he heard a few whimpers. No, it was just his imagination. He was thinking about Tohru too much. He kept going.

"No!" a voice full of terror and dread yelled. Curiousity overcame doubt. Yuki spun around. He saw an almost unconsious Tohru, her eyes dazed and her skin blue. He gasped. Motoko! Motoko was forcing shreds of lead into Tohru's mouth.

He rapidly sped away. He swiftly reached into his pocket and called Kyo.

"Yo. Who's there?"

"Motoko's forcing Tohru to eat lead. And drink ink,'

"WHAT? That stuff is poisonous! Go kill that bastard!"

"Kyo calm down," He heard Haru tell him. Haru grabbed the phone.

"Yuki, breaking news. Motoko's planning to throw Tohru off the roof of the school. Just so you know."

Yuki smirked. "Leave that stuff to the kitty!" he joked.

"Seriously, Yuki," Haru scolded dryly."Bye,"

(Outside 7D)

Kyo clenched his teeth. That damn rat! Yuki came running up. "Looks like Motoko's coming," Haru hissed. The Sohmas and Tohru's best friends crawled inside the classroom and ducked under the table. Luckily, Motoko didn't look too close. If she did, she would have realised the window was broken! She was too buzy planning about killing Tohru and Kisa that she didn't even take a second glance. When her feet came out of sight, everyone quietly came back out. Kyo threw open the window and followed Motoko up the rope. He was dazzled with the fact she didn't even notice!

He reached the top of the roof, steathily, silently. It was a gift. He saw the rest of the people waiting by the open window.

"Tohru," Motoko grinned deviously, "You idiot. Now, take the last glance at the sky, before I throw you off!"

"You won't" Kyo yelled.

Motoko spun around. "I will, Orange Top. Just you wait!"

"I know. I know you and that yankee, Demon Lord and the idiots have been planning against me. Well, it's not going to work.

With a careless kick, Tohru rolled off the roof. At the last minute, She grabbed the rope and hung on for dear life. This infuriated Motoko and she thrust out a knife, and began to cut the rope while the rest of the team snuck Tohru in the window and escaped with her just as the rope fell freely to the floor.

"NO!" Motoko yelled.

Kyo smiled with satisfaction.

"You are stranded.

"So are you!" Motoko sniggered back.

"Uh-uh!" Kyo smiled.

Kyo gave Motoko a kick in the stomach. He smashed her to bloody pulp. Yes! he thought.

Motoko dangled dangerously from the edge of the roof.

"No! Please! No!"

Kyo showed no mercy. He instantly trod on her hand.

She fell and landed on the sharp concrete. Served her right.

"Ha, ha! You're stranded!" She yelled from the floor.

"Not!"Kyo yelled back. He leapt down unscathed leaving Motoko in shock.

He fished into his pocket for his phone.

"Have you found Kisa?"

"Yes, she's with us."

"K. Just checking. Bye!"

He walked home. The perverted dog! He groaned.

"Kitty's home, everybody!"

"Shut up!"

"Just look what you did to my flower,"

"I didn't do it, Motoko Minagawa did it!"

"Whose Motoko? And what did she do to my precious flower?"

Kyo rolled his eyes at Shigure dramatic responses. Would he stop acting like that?


	3. Heartbroken

"Hatori! Hatori! My precious flower has been withered to pieces! This is a calamity! Come quickly!" Shigure yelled dramatically into the phone.

Hatori sighed.

At least Ayame wasn't on. If it was Ayame, his sweatdrop would be so big that it covered his whole face. His day was bad enough already. Seriously, what was it with Akito?! If anyone would have asked him, he would answer that Akito's talent to get sick.

Hatori shook his head.

"Come quickly, Hatori! Didn't you hear me? My flower is dead, withered to death! How could you ignore me?"

"Hey, don't say she's whithered to death, you pervert!" Kyo's voice thundered.

Typical. For Hatori anyway. It had been long since the trio had seen each other, so he wasn't really sure he could stand Shigure. Before, he could do it fine! But he wasn't sure about now...

(Meanwhile...)

Kyo watched, his eyes filled with horror, as his beloved Tohru lay, blue faced, wounded, her uniform splattered with blood, in her bed.

The door creaked open. Finally! In came Hatori! "You take so damn long!" he yelled with anger.

Hatori shrugged. Ignoring an irritated Kyo, he came and knelt down to Tohru's blue, unconsious body. Quickly studying her body, he instantly knew it was ink and lead poisoning.

"Hatori?" Her soft voice whispered.

"She needs some rest. I recommend you leave her alone for a while," Hatori suggested.

"WHAT?!" Kyo and Yuki both yelled, in horror.

Hatori sighed.

Kyo felt his anger bubble up in his chest.

They watched as Hatori closed the door.

Tohru, inside the room, felt instantly better. Hatori's medicine worked like magic! She no longer feeled like she was confined in her own skin, but now she was gleaming new!

Suddenly, a voice came out of the silence.

"Why were you so angry at Hatori?" Yuki asked

"I don't see why that's you're damn business!"Kyo yelled.

Tohru rose out of bed and peeked through the keyhole. Kyo's normally angry face was now tinted by a slight blush.

"Do you like Honda-san?" Kyo's heart thumped against his chest. Tohru could see Kyo's normally red-hot angry face replaced by a slight blush. "Tohru? O-Of course not, you damn rat! What were you thinking? Do you like her?"

Tohru could feel tears brimming from the back of her eyes.

The silverette looked away and added silently "No... stupid cat..."

Tohru flung open the door and ran away, in tears. She ignored Yuki's desperate apologies and Kyo's attempts to chase her. Eventually, she came to the only place where she could find any comfort.

She sprinted into a forest and smiled wistfully as her old home came finally into view. It seemed like she was back in time. The last newspaper her mother had read, still lay delicately on the table on the verandah, as well as a empty cup of coffee and a unpushed in chair. Tohru always wanted it to be that way.

She was able to control herself until she reached her mother's bedroom. Where her mother had died. Where she grieved her mother's death so much and the fountains of tears flowed for many weeks until her eyes had literally dried out.

Suddenly, she noticed something that she didn't usually see, a small, sapphire box. Her mother had always said that inside contained the three treasures of her life.

Slowly, Tohru reached out and slowly opened the box. There were two, shimmering sapphire rings and a picture of Tohru with a note saying:

_Tohru, the thing I treasure the most will always be you, and your father. These two rings are to prove it. Always keep them and remember to be a good person._ These_ are my last words._

_Love,_

_Kyoko Honda_

Tohru couldn't help the tears glinting at the back of her eyes. She carefully placed the note inside the box, along with the two sapphire rings, and the picture of when she was young.

She stood up. It was time to go now.

(Meanwhile..)

"It's all your fault, you crossdressing rat. All your fault! Tohru wouldn't have run away because of you!"

"I didn't even know she was listening, and besides, what you said upset her," Yuki argued.

"Liar! She ran away after your comment!"

"Your comment was much more ruder, stupid cat,"

"What?! Your keeping so calm after something like this happened, you sissy boy!"

The door creaked slightly open. "Tohru?" Yuki and Kyo spontanously asked. " I'm so sorry that the kitty made such a mean comment about you, Miss Honda,"

"What?" Kyo blushed "I'm sorry, Tohru, really, I am. Please forgive me! Tohru, would you like to go on a date?

"So you DO like her!" Yuki smirked. "Don't you like her as well?" Kyo challenged.

"Well, er, kind of," Yuki replied, staring at the floor, embarrased. "Actually, I love you Tohru, you are my spring to my winter. You are who melts my snow, you warm my icy heart,"

"I love you Tohru," Kyo confessed, blushing."Thank you. You have changed me for the better. You are the first person who actually cares about me, who actually loves me, who doesn't treat me like dirt. From the beginning, you included me. Tohru, you are the light at the end of my tunnel,"

Tohru paled. "Which one of us-"Yuki began.

"do you like?" Kyo finished.

Kyo and Yuki knew this was the moment of their life. Tohru seemed to stress. It was the very question she had dreaded.

The two watched as Tohru opened her mouth and said,

"I love ..."

Kyo and Yuki held their breaths.

"Kyo..."

This time it was Yuki's turn to run. He bounded upstairs, and into his room, gasping for air.

Tohru! He thought. Tohru! Tohru loves Kyo, Kyo! Jealousy and despair enveloped him at the same time.

He couldn't help but eavesdrop when Tohru talked to him.

Blushing deeply, Tohru looked up at Kyo. "Kyo." she whispered, shyly. "I love you, Kyo. You have been so kind, so caring, so protective to me. You have made me happy in the most difficult of times,"

Kyo shook his head. "Tohru, you were the one who accepted me first. You remained understanding and caring, even when I was so mean to you, you remained cheerful. You are the person who melts the snow in my heart,"

Yuki frowned. He'd never seen Kyo talk like that before.

From then on, Yuki never really talked to anyone. He was polite to Tohru, but not warm. He remained depressed, and would always look away from Tohru.

Kyo and Tohru, however, became really close. They told each other absolutely everything. Yuki remained depressed.

(2 years later)

Yuki sighed, his eyes melting as he saw Tohru and Kyo walk together, chatting excitedly. He had never seen Kyo smile before. It was unbelieveable. Tohru and the monster? The stupid cat?

"Yuki..." A mysterious voice broke his chain of thoughts. Yuki spun around.

With cold eyes, Hana looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki asked, his voice choked with tears.

"Yuki... I know. I know what happened..."

"Did Tohru tell you?"

"No... I sensed it... Yuki, I know how you feel,"

"Thanks Saki, for trying to comfort me." Yuki said dryly."You don't know how it feels. You have not a single idea."

For the first time in his life, Saki managed a depressed, but genuine smile. "Yuki... do you know why I transferred to Kaibara in the first place - it was because of my strange power."

"Saki, you really have no idea what I feel and what I've los-"

"You have lost love. You feel despair, anger, but also - regret," Hana stated.

Yuki gasped. She had said the words from his head!

Saki continued her story. "When I came to this school, Tohru comforted me. She didn't care what I looked like, or my differences. She helped me overcome so many challenges even though her challenges were greater. Yuki... I want to help you. I want to lend you you a hand, just like Tohru did to me. All I ask is that you grasp my help with both hands. I wish to help someone, not for a reward, not for popularity, but the sake of being nice,"

"How are you going to?" Yuki asked, quietly.

"Yuki..." she whispered. "You need to move on. You need to start being friends with Tohru and y-"

"She rejected me!" The prince sobbed, in tears. "She left me, for someone else! How could I talk to her? How? Doesn't she know that she is the love of my life! Without her, my life is meaningless... just meaningless! All my life, I've been trapped - trapped in the realms of winter. She was my brief moment of spring! I can never forget... It's a scar that can never heal..."

"Just like mine..." Saki whispered, now in tears.

"Huh?" Yuki asked.

"Wait here." Hana shot off.

Yuki sighed. The love of his life! Stolen away from a monster.

That was when Hana chan came back. With a pretty girl trailing behind her.

"Please, Saki," he begged "Just leave me alone..."

"No." Hana chan shook her hand. "I will not leave you to suffer. I will help your spring come back," She stated firmly.

Yuki nodded, reluctantly.

"Tohru told me that she couldn't really choose. She says she chose Kyo because -"

"Because?"

"She loved you, and him at the time. But she chose Kyo, and her love for you just slowly faded away."

"Why Kyo?"

"She said Kyo confessed something to her earlier. Or something..."

Yuki felt a pang of guilt. Why didn't he confess? Why? If he'd spilled his feelings earlier, he might be walking around, chatting happily with Tohru.

"Anyway, meet Machi."

Yuki turned to see a brunette with large, brown eyes. If the hair was longer, she would have looked a lot like Tohru.

"Machi, this is Yuki. He's just the perfect person t-"

"Perfect?" Machi interupted. Her mother had forced her to be perfect, and in the end made her useless. Machi had hated perfect things ever since. Her mother always told her that she was not good enough, or she needed to socialise more. Something like that.

Yuki sighed. Doesn't everyone like things to be perfect?

Machi stared at the floor, unable to meet Yuki's gaze. She was blushing rapidly.

"So-sohma-kun..." were the only words she could utter out.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now, Sohma-kun." She bowed. "I-I promise that I will meet with you tommorow," She whispered like she had commited a crime.

As soon as Machi disappeared, Yuki turned back at Hana.

"My heart only belongs to Tohru, Saki," He whispered meaningfully.

Suddenly, the sound of laughter and chatter came from down the corridor.

Yuki watched, longing to be talking with Tohru. Longing for his spring.


End file.
